


Allure

by Hotgitay



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Developing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Eliza and Henry flirt around a bit





	Allure

“Maybe I was too self absorbed”Eliza said to her boyfriend 

“I made you see the light”Henry said to her 

“Also Instagram doesn’t always have the best filters”Eliza comments 

“Gonna give IG up?”Henry asked her 

“I’m gonna unplug and just enjoy life”Eliza smiles 

“Sounds like a great idea”Henry said to her

“Have I mentioned how grateful I am that you’re an absolute joy to be around?”Eliza came closer to him 

“Here I was thinking it was my good looks and natural charm that drew you in”Henry teased her poking fun at himself 

“Oh that was a big part of your allure besides that you’re really smart”Eliza says


End file.
